


Snake Charmer

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could be connected to "To Catch a Thief", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gaslighting, Naga!Symmetra, Sanjay is a dick, Slight twisting of Hindi mythos, Tomb Raider! Sombra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Olivia is a tomb raiding thief, stealing ancient artifacts from long dead civilizations and selling them on the black market. So when she hears of a temple deep in the jungles of India she can't help but curious despite the warnings of any who find it never return. What she finds however is a goddess of knowledge very much still living and very curious about what she had missed the past thousands of years, luckily Olivia is more than happy to help.





	1. Saanpwala Lake

“Deep within the heart of India lies a forbidden jungle, the birthplace of the myth of the snake goddess. It is now a sacred place, fenced off as respect to the temple of an old goddess who supposedly still rests within that now lays in ruins. Not that far from a tribe further upstream-”

Olivia continued to scroll through the photos as the narrator from another computer screen droned on with a documentary, speaking of the mysterious temple as she browsed online following along. 

The area was small, no larger than a mile wide but had possibly the most greenery she had ever seen in her life, most likely due to the lack of human interaction. Even the temple was modestly sized, its roof mostly caved in due to decay and time, vines wrapped around large snake statues that were now worn out and nearly beyond recognition as nature slowly reclaimed the temple. The ruins sat between two perfectly symmetrical waterfalls, that each spilled into its own pristine lake before that met in the middle in front of the temple steps. Perhaps once there was a bridge, but the ruin showed no signs of one as the river continued on into a singular path further into the forest. 

These were all aerial shots of course, drone activity was also forbidden but those who snuck a few quick photos reported drones gone missing. Any questions regarding this were also mysteriously dropped. 

It was dangerous, elusive and no one had ever come out alive to tell the tale. 

There couldn’t be a more perfect place to hide treasure. 

“Olivia, please. You’re not actually considering this are you?” 

A hum.

The voice on the other end of the phone let out a long sigh.  
  
“ _Sombra?_ ” 

“Oh yes, my darling sister? How can I help you today?” Olivia grinned, folding her fingers together as she placed her chin upon them finally turning her attention to her phone where a very annoyed Amelie rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t think for a single moment that maybe there is a reason this place is fenced off?”

“Of _course_ I do! No, no, you listen to me Ame, I’ve been going through some religious texts and did some research-”,Sombra continued unfazed as Amelie let out a long sigh,“There is something there, the translations are super rough but some kind of ‘testament to the goddess’ or something like ‘a gift’? I don’t really know but no one has recovered anything from either of these lakes next to the temple and I just have a feeling that there’s _something_ there.”

“And to think you were safer hacking into the government.” Amelie said dryly.

Olivia shrugged, swiping her phone up as she leaned back into her seat, lifting the camera up playfully and winking, “Besides! What a way to go though!” 

Amelie opened her mouth to begin another protest but it was too late, there was a look of determination in her sister’s eye. Amelie shook her head,“Well, at least I can go on with a clear conscious that I tried to stop you… again.”

Olivia laughed, not that her sister was in the wrong for her worry. This was still a fairly new escapade. 

Hacking her way into back accounts was fun, but after realizing she had spent so much time indoors it was time for another hobby. A few scuba lessons and accidentally running into a few artifacts hidden beneath a coral reef later, she was in business as a brand new treasure hunter.  


“Ha! Thanks Ame. I already cashed in my last haul.”

Well, most of it anyways. There was a horned mask from Africa she decided to keep for herself, the beige face, black eyes and green horns were still as vibrant as if it were still new and it was _probably_ cursed but it hung on her wall anyway. 

“I heard you got into a spot of trouble awhile ago.” 

Sombra hadn’t just heard of the incident, she had actually watched it live. Her fingers flashed across the keyboard, pulling up news coverage of the largest diamond being stolen by a familiar figure making a getaway on a bike. The chase had lasted for hours but the thief and her accomplice had managed to escape. 

“I can send some cash your way, just lemme know which country you’re in. The exchange rate from Spain is wild right now.” 

Amelie scoffed, holding her camera further, tilting it just slightly to show off bright and glittering jewels dangling from her ears. “I handled it thank you. A close call yes, but I had a bit of...help.” 

“Oh? A new partner in crime? Who did you turn to the dark side? Not that I’m surprised, I bet you batted your pretty eyelashes out of prison.” 

Olivia watched as the camera flipped around, taking only a moment to realize her sister was in a much fancier hotel room than last they spoke. White, clean and pristine she spotted Amelie’s long legs crossed over a large bed, a soft pink robe just barely reaching her knees but the focus of this conversation was the tuft of brown hair in her lap. 

The young woman let out a long yawn and buried her face further into Amelie’s thighs. 

“A civilian and she actually has quite the knack for this life” 

Olivia couldn’t contain her smile as she spotted her sister’s hand reach out and gently stroke the brown mess of hair, each of her fingers adorned with a diamond ring before the camera flipped back. She didn’t miss the small pleased smile on Amelie’s face, and it wasn’t due to the new flashy jewelry on her person.

“Oh I can’t wait to meet her.” Olivia grinned, putting the camera aside on her desk as she reached out to grab her bag and begin packing.

Amelie waved her hand,“Get back safely from your death trip and we’ll discuss it over tea yes?”

Olivia’s eyes lit up, her snorkel and flippers in her grasp as she paused to gasp, “It’s been awhile since we met for tea, I do love that little place in London.” 

“I’m buying, should you return in one piece.”

“Sounds like a date.” 

_______________________________________________________________

If Olivia was being honest, she was secretly hoping that there would be nothing to find. 

Stealing artifacts from countries rich in folklore, religion, and history was always a little tricky to get away with. Entire groups of people were dedicated protection, although they did rather poorly in the many cases, Olivia made off with some sacred text and sold it to the black market. A part of her truly did feel bad for stealing a piece of history- until she was paid, that is. Most guilt went away after cashing in. 

Amelie was right, it was more dangerous but also far more adventurous than sitting behind a computer by a mile. The traveling, visiting different places and eating new food from all over the world was more than worth the pain and struggle of smuggling the occasional relic.

But as Olivia flew across the ocean, landing in a bustling city and nearly getting run over three times by scooters, she couldn’t help but hope and pray that the beautiful scenic lake was just that, a secluded piece of heaven for her to swim and enjoy all by herself. 

The supposed forbidden temple wasn’t far but would be quite the hike through the jungle, more extensive than her usual escapades. Most of her heists were in heavily populated areas, famous museums, or temples. There were at least ten miles of nothing but dense jungle around the temple. 

They truly wished to make it as difficult as possible to get anyway near this sacred ground and it was working.

Olivia was hot, sweaty, tired, and worst of all, she was running out of bug spray. 

Olivia grumbled to herself, tying her hair back into a high bun, re-applying a bit more spray before continuing on the hike. Pushing aside large leaves and hopping over rough terrain, she glanced down at her map and double checked her coordinates.  
  
Even out here in the middle of the jungle she had managed to secure some semblance of a signal to keep her phone working. Hacking her way into satellites proved to be useful for this trip, so being lost wasn’t the problem. It was just _far_. 

“Ugghhh are you serious!?” she groaned, staring at the map. She wasn’t even close and she had only a few more hours of sun and no intention of staying in the jungle overnight. 

“Uh...hello?”

Olivia froze in place as a heavily accented male voice called out to her. 

It was a bit early to be going crazy wasn’t it?

“Who's there?” she demanded, whipping around just in time to spot a young man with a large pack and a warm smile approach her through the thick brush. 

“Oh! What are you doing way out here? Are you lost?” he asked, smiling politely. 

She stared at him for a moment. She wasn’t expecting to see someone this far out and she had made it a point to not tell any locals where she was going in case they wanted to stop her. But before she could bat her eyelashes out of this he pointed at her bag where her flippers were tied to the strap, dangling at the side. 

His eyes lit up with excitement.

“Are you searching for a lake? To swim yes? There is a beautiful one nearby! I can take you to it!” 

“I’m…sorry...uh friend…?” she paused, holding her hand out to him, staring at him expectantly. He nodded and bowed furiously as he took her hand in a tight grip, his hands were clammy, though she shook it off as the humidity. 

“I am Sanjay, pleased to meet you. It’s very beautiful! Saanpwala lake is the most beautiful lake in the world and surrounds an old temple. Very secluded. Private.” 

Red flags stood erect and waving in her mind. It was not only the exact name of her destination but he was far too willing to take her to a supposedly forbidden place. But she forced out a smile, raising the tone in her voice just enough to sound like a gullible tourist. 

“Oh really? I would appreciate that so much Sanjay!” 

His flashed a bright grin and motioned her to follow him excitedly as he led her through the jungle. She could have sworn there should have been something here, every single one of her maps including satellite images indicated there being a mountain that would have taken her hours to get around and yet he showed her path cutting right through it. 

As if that wasn’t suspicious enough, within the hour he pushed aside thick leaves and vines to reveal a convenient hole in the tall metal linked fence. 

There was no way this could have been this easy. 

“Whoa...look at this fence, are you sure it’s safe?” she asked with a smile.

Sanjay paused for a moment in thought,“Well…”

But Olivia gasped, fake but playful as she laughed,“I knew it!”

“No no please do not misunderstand, the fence is to keep outsiders away from damaging our oldest temple. You seem very trustworthy!” he was already suspicious enough but not a poor judge of character too,“However I shall give you this, a symbol of protection! Free of charge.”

The young man innocently pulled out a necklace from his pocket, a beautiful large jade stone with a bronze snake surrounding it all and tied to a simple leather string.

“Wow it’s beautiful!” she gasped, eagerly slipping it around her neck with a simple tie in the back, she grinned, looking down at her chest where the gem sat, she even gave him a little pose, “How do I look?”

“Stunning. Have a good time!” Sanjay already had his feet pointed in the other direction as he threw out one last comment before walking away.

Olivia pouted, over exaggerating her lower lip as she called out, “Aww, you’re not coming?”

Sanjay turned around but continued to walk backwards to reply,“Ah, no you may enjoy it yourself. Farewell!” 

The moment the man was out of sight she quickly removed the necklace, as beautiful and charming as it was something in her gut screamed with red flags and bright warning signs.  
  
He knew too much for a forbidden place, he knew exactly where to go and the broken fence? His refusal to go in?  
  
She had half a mind to turn back now while she had the chance but with the sun threatening to descend over the mountains and the soft hiss of a distant stream she was too close to her destination to just leave. 

With a heavy sigh, she stuffed the trap necklace into her pocket, adjusted her pack and continued on. 

The remainder of the hike gave way to a slight hill going downwards, it was difficult to see from aerial photos with thick trees blocking the view but the temple seemed to be in the middle of a bowl almost. The fence surrounding the area crested a hill that fell downwards where the waterfalls and lakes lay at the bottom before spilling out into the center river. 

Olivia watched her step, the steep hill nearly catching her off guard once or twice as she followed the sound of rushing water. 

Any preconceived doubts she had with Sanjay was immediately washed away as she pushed aside heavy leaves to have her breath taken away.  
  
Just as beautiful and peaceful as she imagined from far away images online, two gorgeous waterfalls roared, the sound amplified by its position in the natural bowl as they spilled into a crystal blue lake that sparkled in the sunset. Perfect and untouched by humans, though not for long.  
  
But as she slowly scanned the area, taking it all in she noticed something was off. Her eyes narrowed at the ruins sitting in the middle of its own little island in the lake and was taken aback when she realized just how perfectly symmetrical it was. The two waterfalls on each side of the fallen ruins...and the ruins themselves were strangely perfectly matched.

Broken stone, a hole in the roof, leaving jagged lines along the walls matched on the opposite side, as if there were a mirror directly center of it all. 

Her curiosity was far stronger than the return of the warnings in her head as she dropped her pack and began to strip. 

Wearing her small swim wear underneath wasn’t the wisest decision during her hike in a humid jungle, however now in a moment of impatience and excitement, she threw off her shorts and shirt before making a run for it towards the water.  
She was sweating, miserable and tired but with a running start and a wide grin on her face she leapt into the lake with reckless abandon. 

The drastic difference in temperature against her skin sent shock waves throughout her body as she scrambled up to the surface. Gasping for air Olivia lay on her back, quietly floating for a moment as she sighed in relief of the cool water. 

Treasure or not, this was perfect. 

But it was still worth a try. 

Taking in a moment to bask in the water staring up at the sky as it began it’s change, indicating she was short on time to play. Olivia returned to the edge of the water to retrieve her gear, snorkel, goggles, and flippers for now. 

Perhaps it was the underlying mystery of this place, or the strange silence finally sinking in is what made her tense. Recalling Sanjay’s words and strange behavior maybe, but regardless all of these things were to factor in when something moving beside her caught her off guard and caused her to jump up and curse. 

A thin, long black snake seemed to pay no mind to her and continued to slither away, conforming to the shape of her bag as it went and disappeared into the brush. 

Olivia froze, grasping her goggles in a tight grip before she unwound and sighed.

“Oh, right, snake lake.” she huffed, pulling her eyewear over her face to dangle around her neck. 

“Alright, what do you have for me hm?” she mumbled to herself before diving back into the waters. 

The first hour went to be as expected, some fallen stones from the temple’s rooftop fell into the bottom of the lake but nothing extravagant as she gently dragged her fingers along the old brick now covered in a layer of moss. 

Otherwise there was nothing to be found although fish seemed to avoid her. Despite her research and worries of water snakes they didn’t seem to care for her either. Swimming by without a care which was a relief but she couldn’t shake the strange feeling of something being off about this place. She even followed one for awhile, swimming just underneath it to watch how it coasted through the water as easily as if it were on land. 

Following it however led her directly to a hole in the ground where it peacefully swam into leaving Olivia behind as she stared at it flabbergasted. There were multiple holes just perfectly big enough to swim into, a series of small tunnels in the bottom of the lake made of earth and tone. 

She quickly swam back to the surface for another gulp of air before diving right back down to explore. 

The lake was beautifully clear, as she grasped the sides of the rock and propelled herself forward. Fish and snakes alike continued to ignore her as she happily weaved between the rocks into one hole and out another as pockets of light pierced through the surface to the bottom, making it easy to find a way out but honestly...it was just fun.  
  
She had completely forgotten about the treasure hunting, about the dangerous waters, and forbidden temple as she brought her feet together and kicked, a mermaid in her own little cove. 

However her bliss was short lived as she reached out to grasp rock and pull herself up into a large alcove but realized too late it wasn’t quite as solid. She lifted her feet up to stop herself against the wall and turned back. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach, what she assumed to be the trick of the light or perhaps her goggles were fogging up but she had just touched were large scales on a large body and it was moving. She slowly followed the long body and realized too late she was surrounded, the length completely encompassed this small alcove, dipping and weaving into other holes just as she was moments ago she couldn’t seem to find an end to this impossibly large creature. 

Until a shadow blocked the light behind her, Olivia gulped and whipped around only to be twice as confused. Where she expected a huge head of an anaconda and it’s gaping maw she was instead face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen looming over her. 

Staring back looking just as confused. 

Her long dark hair wisped behind her, flowing with the current. Her chest was completely bare with light traces of scales continuing up her torso and along her arms.  
  
But before Olivia could blush, it was her eyes that caught her attention and brought her back to the danger at hand. 

Intense yellow eyes with black slits trained on her, looking over her as if searching for something. 

Olivia refused to move as the mysterious snake woman moved in closer, staring specifically at her neck. 

Was he right all along? Did he know about this? Was the necklace meant for protection or- 

The woman scowled, her face scrunched up in disappointment. 

Something wrapped around Olivia’s leg, holding on tight and before she knew it was being pulled away. Bubbles escaped from her mask as she screamed, clawing at the ground to hold onto anything but nothing could stop her from being yanked out of the alcove, scraping along the walls as she went. 

Soon she wasn’t even in the water any more but airborne as the snake woman tossed her out of the lake and into the brush. 

Olivia landed hard on the ground, lying there motionless as she groaned in pain and whiplash as her goggles sat askew on her face and snorkel was long gone. 

“What.” she finally asked the sky and herself before sitting up slowly,”The. Fuck.”

Ripping off the goggles and wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand she stared back out at the lake. 

Did she fall and hit her head while running for a dip in the water? Did she just dream all this?

But no, as she stared out into the water she found the very same woman, her nose just barely under the surface of the water just...glaring at her. 

As if offended by her presence before slowly dipping back underneath and into her cove. 

Olivia blinked, her jaw hanging wide open as the surface of the water broke slightly as a long snake body slithered after her and out of sight. 

Leaving it the little piece of heaven Olivia had found it.

Her mind was reeling, sitting there not as alone as she thought with far more questions than she was anticipating.

But mostly, one major question was on her mind. 

“WHAT THE FUCK??” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Raposa Branca


	2. The Snake of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a dream but the confusing events of this week will feel like one.

“Nothing? After all that talk there was nothing there?”

“Fenced off and quite the walk but I couldn’t find anything. Beautiful waterfall though, clear waters and not a tourist in sight. It was perfect.” 

Amelie hummed to herself on the other end,“That’s odd and a little disappointing but I’m glad you’re in one piece” 

Olivia smiled, packing a large water bottle into her backpack.

“Same here but I’m going to go back. I got there so late I didn’t want to stick around too long and walk back in the dark.” Olivia paused a moment in realization, pushing aside a few things to confirm her suspicion and sighed,”...and I left my goggles there.”

“I really hope you just weren’t lucky the first time, be safe please. I do like you and would like to see you again.” 

Grabbing her phone from the bed and turning off speaker mode she let out an exaggerated sigh as she slipped it between her ear and shoulder. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine _Mom_ , don’t you have a jewelry store to rob?”

“I do actually, care for anything?”

“I won’t say no to a new pair of earrings.”

“An early christmas for you it is then. Be safe please.” 

“I will.”

With that, she hung up, quietly slipping her phone in her back pocket where a pistol rested behind her belt.

_I think._

* * *

Olivia made it a point to stay on look out for Sanjay, there were so many unanswered questions but it was clear the mysterious snake woman was looking for something around her neck, most likely for the necklace he had given her promising protection. In case she wasn’t supposed to return from her dip in the lake, it was best she not cross his path again. 

With a route in mind and extra bug spray, Olivia returned to the jungle at sun rise with purpose in her step and a backpack full of gear, well armed and ready for whatever nonsense the day had in store for her. Despite going on little to no sleep the previous night she ventured on, but honestly how could she sleep?

But there was no doubt in her mind that she needed to come back, if not for her own curiosity to be sated but just to know that it was real and not a ridiculous dream.

Also the insane amount of money and fame she could be rewarded for photos? Proof of its existence? Danger be damned she was ready to be rich. 

Hopefully another long walk through the jungle would be worth it but in the end it really was quite beautiful. Light penetrated through the thick brush of tree like pillars of light guiding her way. The early morning breeze was much easier to withstand than the humidity that fell upon the jungle by the time the sun reached its highest point she had already found the torn chain link fence.

Carefully slipping underneath the fence, she made her way down the steep hill slowly and cautiously, staying alert for any movement among the trees or in the river. But it was just as she had found it yesterday, two beautiful waterfalls spilling into a pristine lake that became rivers meeting in front of a forgotten ruin to rush out of the secluded area. 

Slipping her phone out of her back pocket she quickly took photos while she assumed herself to be alone for now. Most pictures she found of this place were blurry and from above, these alone would be worth something to someone. Satisfied with her artistic photography of the waterfalls with midday lighting and wide shots of the temple, she slipped her backpack off to stash it away.

There appeared to have once been a bridge that crossed the river but now mostly gone, broken stone lay under the water’s current now, she had no choice but the swim across. Shoving her phone and gun into her bag, she quickly scanned the area for any prying eyes. 

There was a chance the thing was in the river right now, or hiding somewhere in the brush. It camouflaged well against the rocks underwater Olivia had be completely surrounded and didn’t realize it before it was too late. She was lucky last time, there was no guarantee she would be a second time.

But what was the point of life without taking a few chances? She thrived on these wild risks and with a grin on her face she strapped her backpack on and slowly walked into the river, making the least amount of noise possible as she ducked her head underneath the surface and swam across. 

The current wasn’t too strong, it was easy enough to get to the other side but the chance of the giant snake woman being somewhere watching had her heart pounding in her ears.

But so far so good, the coast was clear and Olivia slipped out of the water and onto the small island.

It had been years since she had been on the field, side by side with her siblings in the middle of a heist, sneaking around using the shadows as cover. As technology advanced, she found herself to be more useful hacking her way into security cameras from the safety of their hideout while Amelie and Gabe did the snooping. Although admittedly she missed quietly slipping into the security room and knocking out a few guards.

In a way this was no different as she quietly pressed her back against a large stone adjacent to the entrance of what was left of the temple she waited patiently and listened.

Unfortunately much to her ever growing paranoia there was nothing from within. Nothing but the distant roar of the waterfalls and the breeze funneling through the old walls of the temple. 

Perhaps she did dream this all, there had been no sign of the creature at all since she got here. 

But then again, being launched into the air out of the lake was very real and she had the bruises to prove it.

Pushing aside her doubts she carefully leaned over and peeked inside, beyond the small set of cracked stairs where a trail of loose flower petals gently slid across the stone in the breeze.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked out of her hiding spot and slowly ascended the stairs finding more petals scattered inside.

It was surprisingly larger than she was expecting, two rows of six pillars like a long entryway was mostly rubble and cracked but difficult to see past the thick green vines that encircled them. But she could make out a few engravings along the stone, symbols, writing in a language she couldn’t understand or recognize.

This must have been a grand place of worship at some point but half of the ceiling was gone, a few large holes in the walls and broken infrastructure. She couldn’t help but feel uneasy as even inside, everything was symmetrical. A broken pillar on the right was matched nearly identical to the on across from it on the left. A hole in the wall on the right side of the room matched on the left.

“That’s...weird…” she found herself mumbling, carefully stepping over a set of stones, in which the other side of the room also had a set of stones in a similar pattern. 

Carefully slipping off her bag to grab her phone she did a double take. 

An unsettling familiar technicolor glimmer caught her eye as it moved, she gulped, realizing it was the very end of a snake’s tail. A very large one, wrapped around the very last pillar.

Olivia slowly looked up and followed the scales upwards with her eyes, coming to a terrifying realization that the rest of the large body was high above her, entertwined with the ruins and remaining so still she had no idea she was once again surrounded.

Finally she reached the end, confirming she did not dream this because there she was.

Lounging on what was once a statue now crumpled into broken stone in the shape of human legs and arms wielding blades was the snake woman, watching Olivia curiously the entire time.

“I wasn’t sure if you were foolish or brave, but seeing as you are here again I’d say a bit of both.”

Olivia’s jaw dropped, her bag open to her with a gun and phone well within reach yet all she could think to do was ask.  
  
“You...speak english?”

The woman shrugged.

“I heard you cursing in this language, although your accent is peculiar” she hummed, tilting her head.

Perhaps this was what a mouse would feel like under a snake’s intense yellow eyes. Olivia couldn’t find it in herself to move as the woman sat up and moved across the balcony. Her gaze not once leaving her as the rest of her long body moved accordingly behind her.

“Clearly you are no follower of mine, no human has the gall to swim in my waters. You are quite fortunate, I nearly mistook you for a sacrifice. If you are not here to appease me then why are you here at all?”

At this Olivia blinked back in surprise, not that this news didn’t make her feel any better about her situation. 

“You...aren’t going to eat me?”

“You do not have my trinket. I will not devour you.” the woman stated ever so nonchalantly.

Once again Olivia had more questions than answers about Sanjay,“...does that imply consent?”

The woman looked as though she were about to laugh, the corner of her lips upturned in a delicate grin Olivia swore on her life she saw pointed fangs behind that smile,“Why else would a human come into my temple? Which is why your presence here in strange, now answer my question before I reconsider.”

Olivia’s breath was caught in her throat as the woman descended from her perch, her torso upright and staring at her without breaking eye contact in doing so as the rest of her long body slithered to join her on the bottom floor.

Despite the two main reasons being in her bag and still within reach she gulped and offered a sheepish smile instead.

“I...l-left my goggles here.”

The woman lifted a single eyebrow curiously,“Goggles?” 

“They uh, go on your face?” Olivia brought her hands up, fingers out in an “L” shape on each side of her face. 

It seemed to have worked, a look of recognition flashed across the woman’s face she turned back towards her perch and reached out with her tail towards the broken statue. She hummed to herself in thought, blindly searching around before nodding in affirmation, bringing her tail back coiled around bright green goggles. 

“These? I recall seeing them on your face. What are they for?”

Olivia hesitated, unable to help herself in staring at the incredibly long body now that it was all out and in front of her. She was easily 40 feet long, the widest part of her snake body as tall as Olivia’s waist with a normal human sized torso. Still very naked and long black hair all swept to one side and drape over her shoulder.

Yet as she asked such a simple question Olivia was caught off guard by the innocence of it, genuinely curious and patiently awaited an answer. 

“You place them on your face” she started, taking the goggles from her grasp and placed them over her eyes as an example,”It prevents water from entering so humans can see when we swim.”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, resting her chin on her fist as she nodded in understanding,“I see...and these...duck feet? I assume for a more nimble swim yes?” she asked, pointing towards Olivia’s bag where her flippers were strapped to the side.

Olivia meant to agree, to congratulate the snake on her impressive deduction skills but silence sat heavily between them as she noticed something. The woman was absolutely fascinated by these small things, her yellow gaze staring intently at the flippers, then at Olivia’s bag, coming in closer and leaning over to stare at the zippers. Olivia could practically see the gears turning in those eyes, endlessly curious by her presence.

“You...don’t go out much do you?” she found herself saying, breaking the woman’s concentration on the backpack and earning her attention once again.

The woman scoffed, lifting herself up just to hold out her arms to gesture outwards. 

“I have a temple, worshipers who bring me sacrifices and clear waters. Why would I leave?”

At this Olivia laughed, nodding in agreement,“I won’t lie, that’s a great point. It’s beautiful out here I wouldn’t want to leave either,” she paused for a moment, a beat of silence passing as she nervously smiled, a little embarrassed,”...Uh...sorry for uh, swimming in your river. Couldn’t help it.” 

For a moment the woman just stared at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously Olivia suddenly felt smaller than she already did. But eventually she just nodded.

“Your apology is sincere, I accept it.” she paused for a moment before deciding,“You are interesting.”

“That means a lot coming from you, thank you...uh...Actually what may I call you?”

The woman tapped her chin in thought,“My followers call me many things; Naagrani, Snake Queen, All-knowing Mother, sometimes Goddess of Knowledge but seeing as you are not a follower I suppose Symmetra will do just fine. I was called that by humans for a time as I demand ordered and perfection.” she says with her head held high.

Olivia smiled wide, suddenly the wild symmetrical temple made sense,“I don’t know, after all this I’m definitely a believer now.” 

“And you are?”

“Olivia.”

“Such a strange name, where do you hail from?” Symmetra asked, her voice increased in pitch as did her fascination.

“I mean...I was born in Mexico but...I mean everywhere is home for me I supp-”

“And where is that?” she asked quickly, cutting her off in excitement and with a speed that brought fear back into Olivia’s heart Symmetra circled her, leaning in close to her and inspecting her appearance curiously, her long body nearly an arms length away but still too close for comfort,”How did you get here? How did you get that color in your hair? Were you born with purple hair?”

Olivia laughed, lifting her hands up to slow her down before they continued although the entire situation was quite funny she almost felt bad she brought a gun anywhere near this creature in the first place. Almost being the key word, she was still in the middle of a snake’s long form, able to coil around her in a single moment should she displease this creature. 

“Yeah ok before I answer that...if you don’t mind me asking...how long have you been here?”

“That depends, what year is it?” 

“2019?”

Symmetra’s face dropped.

“What.”

“What?”

Olivia could only watch as the woman’s face contorted into pure horror, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she struggled to comprehend this news,“20..19? How? That’s...impossible. How did we go back in time?!”

“Wait what”

“It should be at least...4860!”

Now Olivia was confused, mysterious snake women goddesses eating people as sacrifices was one thing but time travel is where she drew the line. Luckily her preparation for raiding tombs and other historical sites for treasures involved a lot of research.

“Wait...hold on a second I think I remember this. Something about the old calendars hang on a second!” 

Olivia swiped her phone out of her bag and furiously tapped the screen awake to quickly search for an answer. 

Symmetra however reached out and held herself up by grasp a nearby pillar, still in shock.

“I’m...I need to lie down...what calendars...there are more than one?...Who changed time?!” she hissed, a real snake like hiss in annoyance as her patience wore thin. Olivia typed faster.

“Ok here we go, found a Wiki article and it looks like in the 50’s there was a committee to get everyone in the world on the same page about the passage of time.” she sighed in relief, happy to find a quick answer before the snake goddess could change her mind about mercy, but as she continued to scroll through the article her brows furrowed in realization.

“Oh my God you were around when you were using old hindu calendars? I mean...the years and how you recorded them changes repeatedly throughout history but if we are talking about like...the first ones? I mean…” Olivia paused a moment, looking up at this woman who stared back anxiously and not looking a day over 30.

“That’s BC, you are literally ancient...which I say in a very endearing manner and not meaning to offend at all.”

Symmetra remained quiet for a moment, backing away to recoil into herself, creating a makeshift seat for herself as her eyes appeared to have gone distant with this news. 

“Perhaps that century long rest was a little excessive...but still...has it been so long that even time has changed?” she asked no one in particular, her voice quiet as she sat back into her own body now coiled she held her head in deep thought. 

Olivia’s shoulders sagged in guilt, after she had completely shattered this ancient being’s reality she struggled to find words to offer her for comfort,“Are...you going to be ok?”

“Yes just...it’s quite the shock…” she sighed, but in an instant her eyes snapped up to Olivia in realization,“How is it you have come to know this and not I? I am a snake of knowledge and yet you were able to discover my land’s history in a moment’s notice?”

The two simultaneously glanced down at Olivia’s phone in her grasp. 

“Oh boy I uh...ok how do I start...uh.”

Before she could even begin to explain technology to someone who had been living in the middle of nowhere for the past couple thousand years just outside the temple beyond the river loud chanting suddenly began. 

Symmetra sighed and rolled her eyes,”Pardon me, a follower is here.” she mumbled, slithering away, upright with her long body trailing behind her in which Olivia watched in utter fascination before finding herself follow, running slightly to catch up.

“Wow you look excited, must be rough having worshipers,” she laughed.

Symmetra vehemently shook her head,“Rough you mean as in difficult? No not at all I am quite thankful for them.”

Olivia opened her mouth to explain sarcasm but decided against it as they reached the entrance where sure enough a man in white and blue robes was bowing profusely on the other side of the river, chanting in hindi.

“However every generation there is always one that wishes to be in my favor, they try so hard to please me. Although I’ll admit he has successfully brought me more human sacrifices than his predecessors.”

Before she could question what she knew about her teacher’s pet follower sending innocent people to their doom Symmetra waved her hand out in front of her. 

Once again Olivia’s jaw fell open as bright golden light appeared before them, shooting out from one end to the edge of land on the other side. She blinked and the light was now solid, instantly creating a bridge for the man.

“Did...you just will a bridge into existence?”

“What part of goddess did you not understand?”

“Oh my god I think I need to sit down now.” Olivia mumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair forcing out a laugh. Of course this would be the logical next as her day was going but as she watched the man cross the bridge she realize he sounded strangely familiar.

Sure enough there he was, Sanjay with a bright smile, calling out what she could only assume to be praises as he crossed the bridge with his eyes cast downwards in respect. Although Symmetra watched him unamused, as he fell to his knees at the bottom of the steps, mumbled more prayers before looking up at his precious goddess.

His face instantly fell the moment he realized Olivia was there, standing right beside the Symmetra with a devilish smile on her face. 

“You!” he gasped, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Olivia grinned, waving her fingers at him playfully,“Hey Sanjay how’s it going?” 

“Oh, you know each other?” Symmetra asked innocently, glancing between Olivia’s coy smile and Sanjay’s expression of pure horror. 

“Yeah you know, Sanjay was nice enough to show me this place.”

He suddenly began to sweat.

“Odd, I thought it was made very clear only followers and humans to be offered were to know this place.”

Olivia watched on as Sanjay stared at her desperately, practically begging with his eyes. She could out him now and let Symmetra deal with him. Clearly he had every intention of feeding her to this snake queen and didn’t seem to care who or why only to appease his goddess.

But she was feeling merciful, for now. 

“Yeah you know, I haven’t been completely honest with you. Sanjay did ask me to participate yesterday but I changed my mind last minute I’m sorry.”

His eyes lit up nearly doubling over in relief though it was short lived as Symmetra glared at him. He shrunk back, keeping his head against the ground to avoid her disapproving gaze. 

“Y-yes I’m terribly sorry my queen my goddess I shall escort her away and bring you a proper-”

“No.”

At this he shot back up, finding her gaze upon the foreigner. 

“She may stay, I have questions that require answers.”

Olivia blinked back in surprise as she turned away to leave, her long body trailing behind as she waved Sanjay away. 

“You may leave.”

For a brief moment the two humans sat in silence, but Olivia's grin and Sanjay’s expression of untamed rage spoke volumes. 

“Bye Sanjay.” she laughed, turning on her heel to return to the temple, leaving the follower behind unable to grasp what had just happened as he could barely make out their conversation from outside. 

“Alright so...do you want me to start with electricity or?”

“Elec...what?”

“Oh boy…”

* * *


	3. First day of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a lot of catching up to do.

“Hey Ame, you’re not going to believe this”

“Try me.”

“I made a new friend!”

A beat of silence passed between the two as her sister processed those words.

“Had anyone other than you tell me that I would have hung up. I’m quite proud of you, tell me about them while we are packing up.”

Soft shuffling and distant chatter was heard on the other end while Olivia casually spun around on the swivel chair of her hotel. Her things already packed and ready for the next day, leaving at sunrise like before but once again she couldn’t find sleep. However the reasons being different this time around, she decided to use the time difference to her advantage and call her sister.

“Her name is Sym and she actually owns that wild old temple I’ve been sneaking off to.”

Amelie hummed with interest,“Oh so she’s rich then?”

“I’m assuming so, anyway she’s really fun and wants me to teach her about computers and stuff.”

“Ah yes look at you, finding no gold or relic but instead found the greatest treasure of all. Friendship.” Amelie laughed.

“Look it gets lonely out here you know, I don’t have a cute bedwarming getaway driver.”

“I heard that!” a voice called out from the other end, further away from the phone on speaker.

Olivia grinned, grasping the desk to stop herself from spinning,“Hey newbie! You having fun being a crook?”

Lena scoffed, the distinct sound of a magazine being inserted into a gun only made Olivia smile wider,“Anything is better than customer service.”

“Well you’re definitely not wrong there. Alright love birds, be safe, I’m going to head to bed now.”

“You’ll have a nice pair of earrings waiting for you at home soon enough.”

“Tell your new friend we said hello!” Lena called out before the two hung up on their respective ends.

Phone plugged in to charge beside her bags of gadgets and a few books from the local library, she hopped into bed and clicked the bedside light off.

Blankets tucked just underneath her chin, she shut her eyes and forced the silence to bring on the sleep.

But her thoughts continued to run on excitement.

If she were to tell Symmetra that her sibling did say hello, would she have to explain how communication worked now? Where would she even start?

Olivia groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

* * *

Little to no sleep be damned, Olivia was up at the very hint of sunlight on the horizon. The faster she could get to the temple the longer she could stay, which meant the longer she could teach the snake goddess about technology.

The very idea was absolutely ridiculous and yet she couldn’t stop smiling.

Symmetra was genuinely curious about the world outside the fence and requested, although it read more as a command, that Olivia return to teach her what she had missed. One of her many titles was the All-Knowing and the Snake of Knowledge so to her annoyance that this was no longer the case and very out of date.

However what was the most surprising was her willingness to learn, she seemed to grasp a few concepts Olivia was able to explain and show a few things on her phone within reason. She was well on the verge of understanding touch screens within minutes despite never even having seen one before then.

The sun was just barely reaching above the horizon by the time she reached the broken chain link fence in which anxiety had struck.

Perhaps she was being too eager? Was she even awake, or had she come too early?

But luckily it didn’t last long as a familiar white and blue robed figure stepped out of the thick trees and began walking towards the exit.

“Good morning Sanjay, fancy seeing you here.” Olivia smiled politely, peeling the fence back just enough to allow him through.

He smiled warmly at her, thanking her graciously as he stepped out of the snake’s territory,“Ah and a glorious day to you as well. Unfortunately the great snake has consumed a sacrifice only moments ago, traditionally this means the temple is off limits as she meditates.”

His smile, full of pride and distaste for her presence only made Olivia grin,“That’s such a shame, she specifically requested I return here today.”

At this his face fell.

“And I wouldn’t _dare_ wish to disobey a command now would I? So if you will excuse me...”

Sanjay remained frozen in place, glaring daggers into her back as she slipped past the fence and leisurely strolled towards the temple.

Much to her surprise, the bridge the goddess just willed into existence had returned. She distinctly remember it disappearing as she left yesterday, like the equivalent of gently shutting the door behind her as Symmetra yawned and coiled into herself, waving her hand to recall the bridge to sleep.

“Uh...hello?” she called out cautiously as she crossed but the very moment she stepped out onto the island itself the bridge began to glow and slowly fade away.

“In here.” a voice called out, followed by a low groan.

Olivia snorted, holding in a laugh as she quickly ascended the steps. She knew that noise very well, sure enough the long snake woman was right where she expected. On her perch above the temple, draped over the broken statue’s legs with her serpentine body looking particularly larger than usual.

“Pardon my lack of greetings, I’m a little...full at the moment.”

_Don’t think about it Don’t think about it Don’t think about it._

“I was told you needed to meditate...but it looks like you’re in a food coma,” she laughed, standing before the balcony with a wide smile.

Symmetra lifted her head just enough to make her confusion seen,“Food coma?”

“You know? Uh...it’s like...eating so much you just want to sleep for a really long time? Don’t want to move?” Olivia placed both hands over her stomach, emphasizing for better clarification. It seemed to have worked, Symmetra perked up and pointed excitedly at her.

“Yes! That! I am experiencing that! However I still do wish to see what object you’ve brought to me today. Your small light box was most interesting.”

Olivia laughed, her little nicknames for her gadgets never failed to make her smile. But as she glanced around, searching for stairs or even a crack big enough to climb the wall she was left standing at the bottom scratching her head.

“Um...since you’re not moving is there any other way up there or-” Olivia yelped as a long dark brown tail coiled around her waist twice and lifted her right off her feet,”Ooook that’s ok sure lets do that.” she squeaked, both terrified at the amount of muscle and just how large Symmetra was, but also at how surprisingly gentle she was.

Back on her feet, the tail slipped away from her waist and flopped back into the long pile of her scales. Keeping her eyes away from the vaguely human shaped lump in her body, Olivia quickly sat beside the statue with Symmetra waiting patiently hovering behind her as she pulled out a laptop.

“This is a lot like my phone, the small light box, I figured a bigger screen would be easier for you to see.” she mumbled, quickly turning it on, grabbing her own portable wifi hotspot and began typing.

“What is it you are doing now? Speaking to the screen?” she asked quietly, her eyes watching Olivia’s fingers fly across buttons with letters upon them.

“This is typing and yeah technically you’re right? I can input words and search what I want, for example…” she words trailed away as she typed in “Map of India” into a search engine.

Within seconds there were multiple maps of India, territories during wars, maps of mountains, animal reserves anything. Olivia pressed her finger on the touchpad and tapped a more generic looking map.

“Alright look, this is a map of India. This is where we are,” she started, zooming in just enough to point out an area,“See? Here are the waterfalls outside, the mountains in the north, the trees off to the south and this is where your river flows off to in the west.”

Symmetra leaned in close, her eyes narrowed as she inspected what was to be true. She had seen maps before but nothing like this, the picture was perfectly clear, bright blue waters and greenery right there, she turned her head slightly to glance out a hole in the wall where sure enough the mountain was. With such accuracy she couldn’t help but be confused as only a tight cluster of trees were exactly where her temple would be.

But she remained quiet as Olivia began to type once again,“Map of Mexico.”

“I was born here.”

Pulling up a larger map of the world to compare distances, she pointed to the bottom half of North America.

Glancing over her shoulder and upwards she found Symmetra at a loss for words, her hands grasping the legs of the broken statue to hold herself as she leaned in to look closely.

“Watch I can even zoom in too!”

If it were possible those yellow eyes were now even wider upon seeing entire cities, the streets, even the very building she grew up in.

“How is this possible?” she finally asked just barely above a whisper,”All of this information at the tips of your finger?”

“Technology has given us the ability to share knowledge from all over the world. Anything I want to know I can find out, anything really like...”

Her fingers furiously flew across the keyboard, pulling up tabs on the most random of things to prove her point.

**How to make naan**

**What is Bollywood**

**How to handle a pet snake**

After watching a video of a tiny baby snake yawning, to which Olivia couldn’t help but favorite immediately as it melted her heart, Symmetra finally pulled herself back into her seat.

“This...is a lot to take in.”

“Yeah well, to be fair, you existing is a lot to take in. I’ve looked everywhere for information about this place and there’s nothing.” Olivia huffed, pulling up old bookmarks of photos, conspiracy theories, drones going down, everything she had ever used to prepare for this trip,”Someone has been actively keeping this place hidden.”

Much to her surprise, Symmetra hummed and nodded,”That’s not surprising. My followers fear change, they have lived in the same place for centuries” she paused slinking back into the lap of the statue as she sighed, her arms crossed underneath her chin,”Possibly why I don’t notice the passage of time. They’ve worn the same thing, said the same words. Even my temple, so slowly have the cracks formed I never realized it until now.”

A beat of silence sat between the two, Olivia turned slightly in her seat to see the snake woman stare at the ground in thought.

Olivia bit her lip,“Did...you put the fence up yourself?”

Symmetra shook her head slowly, finally bringing her gaze back up to meet Olivia’s.

“Am I being caged or protected?” she spoke so softly Olivia’s heart sunk into her stomach.

Such large terrifying eyes never looked so sad.

Olivia gulped, quickly looking away as she coughed out a fake laugh.

“I don’t know if this helps but, no one outside knows of your existence. You’re a part of myth and story that still live on sure but otherwise, you don’t exist. But if I’m being honest here, that’s not a bad thing. I don’t think people would take to you as kindly as I have.”

It seemed to have worked, she nodded solemnly,“Then it would appear humans have not changed much. I suppose it’s for the better but apologies please show me something else.”

Olivia was quick to place her hands on the keyboard at the ready.

“Anything in world you could ever ask for, what would you like to know?”

Symetra tapped her chin in thought but couldn’t help but shift her focus to her fingers.

“May I watch you..type? That’s what that is called yes?”

Olivia opened her mouth to answer but quickly held back her words as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the snake woman.

“If I do it enough, will you figure it out? You’re incredibly quick at picking things up, I’m pretty sure you know my phone’s password.”

“It’s ten numbers long, starts with an 8 and ends with 2?”

Olivia’s jaw dropped but her shock shifted into a wicked smile of joy,“...that’s terrifying.”

Symmetra smiled, looking rather smug as she pointed to herself and kindly reminded Olivia,“Goddess.”

The human in awe of this great power shifted in seat again to face her with excitement,“What about languages? You’re speaking english to me now but…” she paused a moment to switch gears, purposely speaking just slightly slower than she normally would in her native language, _“If I speak spanish enough will you pick up on it?”_

Olivia watched with absolute delight as Symmetra hyper focused on her lips as she spoke, taking in the information she could see her processing, her brows furrowed in concentration and absorbing it all in until her eyes widened in realization. As if a small bell rang to indicate the completion of data and she smiled wide.

“ _Oh this language is most appealing! You called it Spanish? I enjoy the sound very much._ ”

She couldn’t help it, Olivia threw her head back and laughed, grasping her hair in disbelief,“Oh my God, you are amazing! You could catch up to the world in less than two weeks if you really wanted to!”

Symmetra smiled wide, tilting her head up in pride as she pointed to herself once again.

“Goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress is coming soon~


	4. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can show you the world!

To Olivia’s amazement and utter delight, Symmetra learnt how to use the computer in a single afternoon.

She only had to watch Olivia type nonsense on a blank document for ten minutes before requesting the device to be handed over. Olivia couldn’t believe it but Symmetra was nearly as fast as she was, which to a talented hacker such as herself was incredible to watch.

She understood the basics of browsing, memorized all of the shortcuts, and Olivia made it a point to show her how to find reliable sources and not be swayed by misinformation.

A simple laptop was purchased and Olivia was more than willing to pay for overnight shipping, it was well worth the wide eyed expression on Symmetra’s face while searching the web to catch up to the modern era.

First things first, she started with her own history, her country and what she had missed.

According to a very worried and frustrated Sanjay, she had not left her temple even for his prayers or sacrifices since Olivia left technology with her days ago.

He demanded answers but Olivia waved him off as the bridge built itself as she walked across it.

Adjusting the straps of her backpack, she hummed to herself as she went with a smile on her face. As strange as her life had suddenly become, this last week was the most fun she had in a long time. The walk into the jungle every sunrise was refreshing, and teaching the basics of computers was not as frustrating as she assumed it to be. Sometimes she wondered if she had a future in being a teacher, but quickly dismissed the idea. It definitely helped that Olivia never had to repeat herself as Symmetra understood the first time around.

But just as she reached the top step of the temple entrance she froze in place as music hit her ears.

A song with upbeat drums and a beautiful voice singing in hindi was playing at full volume from the little speakers of the laptop and atop her usual perch was the snake goddess herself, watching the screen intently as her hips swayed and arms waved in a specific pattern in time with the music.

Olivia threw her body behind a pillar, hiding herself as if she would be in trouble for catching the goddess dancing. Not that she actually knew if she would be upset being caught, Olivia just knew that most people didn’t like being walked in on when dancing.

She gulped and carefully peered from behind the stone pillar. Symmetra’s brows furrowed in concentration as she copied the movements on the screen. She didn’t seem to notice the human walking in on her, she instead seemed rather frustrated with her lack of legs and seemed stumped on how to translate the movement to accommodate her.

The song ended and Symmetra let out a short sigh, looking at the position of her hands, one in front of her stomach and the other above her head, and slowly practiced turning her wrists at the right moment.

Satisfied, she slithered forward and replayed the video, music started up once again and she quickly returned to her spot further away to give herself more room to dance.

Olivia bit her lip as she quietly watched the snake woman dance to a bollywood song, which considering said lack of legs was doing it very well. Her long body coiled beneath her, her tailed swishing around the way a skirt would when she spun around.

To her fascination however, Symmetra smiled. Her eyes sparkled in realization that she was doing it, and doing so well enough to her standards, her face broke out into a wide grin as she danced, even singing along halfway through.

Olivia had to turn away and hold a hand to her lips to try and keep herself together but couldn’t stop the massive smile. Symmetra’s expression of childlike glee was adorable, and nothing that she would have expected from an omniscient goddess.

The song was done, leaving the temple within silent save for soft panting.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Symmetra called out, slightly out of breath.

Olivia stiffened up, her face on fire with embarrassment but slowly left the protection of the pillar and walked deeper into the temple.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. You looked like you were having fun I didn’t want to interr...hey wait, you knew I was there this whole time?”

Symmetra leaned over the edge of her balcony, watching in mild amusement as Olivia quickly approached, looking up at her with a raised brow and knowing grin.

“I always know when someone is in my home. I knew when you swam in my waters and when you snuck in searching for me the day after.”

“Ah right, of course…goddess,” Olivia rolled her eyes, lifting her arms up as a long dark brown tailed reached down and wrapped around her midsection twice before lifting her off her feet and onto the second level. A strange mutual agreement as Olivia couldn’t climb the wall leading to Symmetra’s perch fast enough for computer lessons it was easier to just grab the human.

However this time Symmetra didn’t let go.

She crossed her arms over her chest and brought the human in her coils closer to ensure Olivia could see the displeasure in her face,“But even so, you shouldn’t just watch someone like that. It’s quite rude.”

Olivia gulped, letting out a surprised squeak as the coils tightened slightly, just enough to get the point across.

“Ow ow, ok I am terribly sorry, promise to never do it again,” she groaned, gently smacking the tail around her body to indicate a tap out.

Accepting the apology, the tail released, just enough to still hold on without cutting off any air flow. Olivia let out a deep breath in relief before flashing a sheepishly smile at the woman who shook her head before slithering away.

Olivia said nothing, still being held aloft by a large tail and suspended several feet in the air while Symmetra moved on to retrieve her laptop. It was strangely comforting, and despite their initial impressions of each other she felt like she could trust Symmetra to not hurt her with ill intent.

“If you don’t mind me saying, you were very cute when you danced,” Olivia commented, her arms folded over the scales wrapped around her chest.

At this Symmetra whirled around, looking very taken aback by this,”Cute…? That is not a term most humans associate with me.”

“Which is a damn shame if you ask me.”

Symmetra tilted her head curiously at the human in her coils, she had forgotten to put her down moments ago... yet, Olivia didn’t seem to mind.

“You are getting perhaps, a little too comfortable with me.”

In a flash, Olivia stiffened up, raising her hands to hover away from the tail,“Is that ok? I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“No it’s quite alright just...new. The company is a nice change of pace,” she nodded, lifting the laptop from the ground into her arms she slithered to their usual spot beside the broken statue.

Olivia watched in much amusement as she coiled into herself, it was like how cats would circle a spot before sitting but her long body made her look like a cinnamon roll, a spiral of scales before settling in the center.

“Learn anything new today? Besides your dance? Also did you sleep at all?”

“I have slept for several years once, and I don’t plan on sleeping for awhile now that I have hundreds of years to catch up on. I’ve finished catching up on the entire history of economics and agricultural advancements, I’m moving onto the history of the royal families and government which is actually quite...” her words trailed away as she slowly turned to glance over at the human.

Who was still quietly wrapped in her tail, her elbows placed onto her scales but not enough to cause any harm as she placed her chin upon her fists, innocently listening in.

“What?”

“Do you want me to put you down?”

“Nah It’s like a nice hug.”

“You are very strange.”

“I’m trying to make light of a strange situation.”

“I suppose that’s fair but I’m going to put you down now, I require assistance with the wifi.”

Symmetra pulled out her laptop, placing it on top of a length of her thick body at the perfect height of a desk while casually placing Olivia beside her. “Now according to this I’m still connected to the hot spot but-”

From beyond the temple entrance loud chanting broke her train of thought.

Symmetra let out a long sigh and stared past the wall for a few moments before sharing a similar look of annoyance with Olivia.

“If you will excuse me I’ll be right back,” she groaned, unfurling herself she placed her laptop at the lap of the broken statue and slithered down to meet her persistent but loyal follower.

Olivia laughed, shaking her head as she pulled out her own computer and new hot spot she purchased for her student.

“My lady! You have not had a sacrifice in so long, such impudence of me. Please, enjoy this large man, I’m sure he will satisfy you for weeks to come!”

Olivia immediately dropped her things, safely, and quickly scrambled down the side of the wall. Nearly slipping several times before finally falling a few down, she quickly ran out of the temple just in time to see Sanjay hold his hands out excitedly at the sacrifice for the day.

Standing beside Sanjay was a man, very much a tourist with a large shirt, hawaiian print shorts with sandals and a wide brimmed straw hat.

Around his neck was a very familiar necklace, the very same trinket that Sanjay “tricked” Olivia into taking that fateful day.

Unfortunately her suspicions were validated as the large man’s eyes were glazed over, caught in a daze he seemed to have no mind of his own and stood obediently before the temple awaiting his fate.

Symmetra stared at the sacrifice for a moment, both impressed and terrified at the potential food coma that would come after.

Olivia cleared her throat, offering a smile despite the glare of daggers Sanjay threw in her direction.

“Hey uh, that’s great Sanjay, really just uh wonderful. But do you think maybe her lady would like something uh...less...greasy?”

His eye twitched, finally unable to take it any longer he took three long strides towards her and got in her face. She would have been intimidated if his face didn’t redden like a furious cartoon character.

“How dare you, you’ve been nothing but a nuisance since you’ve arrived! Giving the goddess outside technology? We were fine before you arrived here!”

Olivia stared at the unlucky tourist for a moment, his face was red from possibly the lack of sunscreen, dark wet stains from sweat bled through his shirt at the armpits and neckline from possibly walking this far in the humid jungle and she noted the small wedding ring on his hand. He was just an innocent man conned into seeing something amazing and would meet an untimely fate.

“Look I’m just thinking maybe there is a less uh human sacrificial way to appease her snakey-ness.”

“This is how it’s been done and how it shall be!”

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, putting herself between the dazed man and the snake goddess contemplating him,“I mean come on, have you had Mu...oh god what’s it called...Murgh...Makhani? Or maybe at least biryani? I will literally run into the city and buy you actual amazing indian food and I can promise you it will be way more appetizing than this guy who will give you the indigestion.”

“My lady please, we must send her away. I don’t think she-”

“Enough.”

He immediately quieted as a slender hand snapped up demanding his silence.

The two stood there, staring up at the goddess as she stroked her chin in thought. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her would be prey but strangely felt merciful today.

“Sanjay take this man away, he will not be sacrificed today but will receive my blessing for his brave contribution.”

His jaw dropped,“But-”

“I will not repeat myself” she hissed, shooting a glare down at her own follower before turning her attention to Olivia with equal irritation in her eyes.

“Olivia and I must speak on boundaries.”

Sanjay glanced over at the foreigner, feeling only slightly better to know he would be out of his goddess’ line of fire for the moment. He bowed profusely and took the dazed man by the shoulder, gently escorting him away from this place, he would only wake up elsewear confused and sunburnt.

Symmetra slithered back into her temple in a hurry with Olivia close behind,

“Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have butted in on your traditions. I just...there has to be another way then eating folks you know?”

But she wasn’t paying attention, she continued to stroke her chin deep in thought, moving around in a circle like she was pacing nervously until she finally she stopped in her tracks.

“Can you take me into the city?”

Olivia blinked back in surprise.

“You want to leave the fence?”

“I wish to go to the library, read things written by my people...also eat food. Real food. There is only so much I can learn behind the screen I need to be in it to know it. ”

“I mean...yes of course I would love to but uh…” Olivia offered a smile as she pointed to all of her,”How?”

Just when she thought she knew how the world worked, Olivia met a snake goddess. Just when she was convinced nothing else could surprise her the way this celestial being took to typing so fast Olivia stood back and watched as the long snake body retracted, shrinking as if the human torso recalled it. Slowly the scales along her arms and chest faded away, her bright yellow eyes shifted into beautiful brown eyes and just as the tail was no more than a nub than a tail, it split into two human legs.

Olivia was quick to run over and catch the woman as she took a very shaky first step, grasping her shoulders in a tight grip to pull herself up.

Just like that, she appeared to be no more human than Olivia was.

“Oh, well. Alright then.” Olivia paused for a moment, unsure as to what to do with the seemingly vulnerable woman in her arms. “Do you like chicken?”


	5. Satya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's more human than she realizes.

“You may call me Satya.”

Olivia could barely hear her over the sound of stone shifting. The goddess, now in the form of a very naked and very beautiful human woman casually waved her hand out and the very floor before her opened up revealing stairs underneath her temple.

With a single digit she waved for Olivia to follow as she descended the steps.

“Satya?” Olivia asked in a hurry to catch up.

“It’s a name I once used when I would be among the people, I’m rather fond of it, perhaps it shall do for now yes?”

Olivia’s breath was caught in her throat as they walked through a short hallway that led into a humble sized room. Two wall sconces on each side instantly lit up, illuminating an appropriately very symmetrical room. Two beautifully adorned cabinets on each side of the room and two large chests on each far corner to frame a large collection of pillows all arranged in an oddly perfect circle in the middle of the room. Large enough to fit a huge snake woman quite comfortably.

“Yeah, I think it suits you,” Olivia replied though softly and distracted as she stared at the nest of pillows and wondering just how on earth she managed to do that with square pillows,”What is this place?”

“I suppose it could be called my inner sanctum,” Satya shrugged, popping open one of the chests before kneeling down and rifle through it,”I keep my personal effects here, hopefully my human clothes will still be the norm.”

Olivia remained still in realization, shifting awkwardly as she became hyper aware of those words. No other human had ever been here. This was her personal room, which first of all wasn’t at all what she expected from an ancient goddess, it was rather small and humble but even so Olivia felt like an intruder.

Satya’s eyes narrowed as she hummed in thought, inspecting her old saris before pulling out two and turning around to hold them up to Olivia for an opinion.

“Which one do you think will work? Also why do you look so nervous and standing so far away?”

Olivia forced out a small laugh as she rubbed her elbow sheepishly,“You just told me this was your inner sanctum and last I checked you’re a goddess of the ancient world so I just...you know...don’t want to be-”

“I wouldn’t have brought you to one of my most intimate of places if I didn’t trust you, now come in here and assist me, it’s been a while but I’m hoping you can get a good wifi signal in here to search for modern styles. I don’t want to stand out or appear to be old fashioned.”

Olivia blinked back in surprise by her nonchalant attitude but excitedly rushed forward to join her on the floor before the chest of clothes.

“Definitely the blue, it looks great on you,” she grinned, pointing to a beautiful blue teal sari with golden trim in her right hand.

Satya smiled knowingly, casually flipped her hair off her shoulder,“Everything looks good on me - but I will accept your compliment regardless.”

The two spent an hour sifting through Satya’s stash only to discover her followers were at least good on keeping her up to state on the latest fashion. When human sacrifices were scarce, the followers would leave expensive saris or sets of jewelry on the altar instead.

Blue and gold seemed to be the color choices for today, a beautiful short top that stopped just above her navel accompanied with a long skirt gathered at the waist that fell to the floor. Olivia dug through the chest on the other side of the room in search of jewelry to finish her human look while Satya sat in front of a mirror trying to pull her hair up into a bun.

Much to Satya’s frustration, she failed to get it right the first time and watched in annoyance as her bun fell apart, long black hair spilling loose over her back and shoulders like a cascading waterfall. She grumbled a string of curses in a language long dead and tried again.

Olivia, who had been watching this with a wide smile, slowly returned to searching in the chest only to take this moment to pull out her phone in secret and speed text her sister in a panic.

_Help Ame she’s so pretty send help this is an emergency what do I doszfkjlasdfkjhasdfkj_

To which she was left on ‘read’ and there was no response; somewhere in the world Amelie was laughing.

A soft sigh of submission was heard behind her,“Olivia...do you know how to do this? I don’t think I’ve ever had to myself.”

Olivia yelped in surprise, shoving her phone back into her pockets she swiped up any gold jewelry she could find before standing up.

“Never?”

Satya crossed her arms in frustration,“I had servants for this many moons ago.”

Olivia couldn’t help it, carefully placing out her haul of beautiful gold bangles and necklaces beside the small mirror on the closed chest as she laughed.

“You let other people touch you? Color me surprised.”

Satya shrugged,“Yes. Any mistakes were punished with death.”

Oliva pursed her lips and quietly nodded as she plopped to sit down beside her,”Cool cool cool - soo, are you gonna kill me if I fuck up?”

She had asked with a teasing tone and smile but it immediately fell once she realized Satya had taken it very seriously, looking rather offended by the very idea.

“I would never, you’ve been quite useful to me. Though I might consider it depending on the severity of it, perhaps.”

For a moment the two stared at each other in silence, Olivia desperately trying to hold in her smile as she saw the gears turning beyond Satya’s eyes.

“You...were making a joke?”

“We’ll work on it don’t worry, I still appreciate the heads up,” Olivia laughed, slipping her phone out to find tutorial on modern Indian hair styles, after flipping through a few Satya found one she liked. Simple and easy, she held the phone up while Olivia knelt on her pillow nest directly behind her, easily able to look over her shoulder to read the tutorial follow along to use both hands.

Satya watched Olivia get to work from reflection in the mirror, her fingers gently combing all of her dark tresses behind her back.

“Got a comb or something?”

“Best work with hair is done with hands Olivia.”

She paused a moment, shrinking down just enough to shoot a playful glare at the mirror where Satya was purposely looking away from.

“You just like it, don’t lie.”

Satya glanced at Olivia through the mirror,“I do not lie.” After a few seconds, she spoke again softly,” That just happens to be a secondary motive.”

Olivia shook her head as she continued to brush her surprisingly soft and silky strands. There was no doubt in her mind there were at least ten brushes within reach somewhere in this room.

“You’re incredible,” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“I know.”

Without the assistance of a brush or comb it took a bit longer than expected although admittedly Olivia was in no hurry and Satya seemed to be enjoying the pampering. But eventually she finished a long thin braid and began to create a bun.

“I feel like I’m at a girl’s sleepover,” she mumbled to herself with a smile as Satya took the phone for a moment to find music to play.

“A what?”

“It’s like a little party of a bunch of girls who do each others hair and nails and talk about boys or just stuff. You know, friends spending time together.”

Satya hummed to herself in thought,“I’ve heard of women doing something similar to this as a bonding experience,” she paused, her quiet response bringing Oliva to a halt in surprise.

“This is rather nice.”

Olivia smiled wide, feeling her chest expand pleasantly,“Yeah it is.”

Half way into the tutorial, with a bollywood song playing in the background, Olivia could have sworn she heard Satya humming along, a notification popped up at the top of the screen.

“You’ve received a message from someone named ‘Ame less than 3’ and it says ‘rest in pieces you useless gay idiot’?”

Olivia froze, feeling the blood drain from her face in horror and quickly reached over to swipe the message away from the tutorial,“Please forget you ever saw that.”

“I think you know by now I am physically incapable from doing that.”

“Oh my god just pretend you can.”

“Very well, carry on,” Satya rolled her eyes, waving her hand to motion the hair styling to continue but Olivia could see clear as day the amused smile on her face from the reflection in the mirror.

With her hair pulled up into a tight bun at the back of her head, the long braid was wrapped around the base of the bun with a small golden hairpin with a small jade set at the top holding it in place.

Olivia sat back and watched as Satya reached out and grabbed the mirror in excitement, holding it close she turned her head and inspected her new look.

“So do I get to survive the afternoon?”

Satya lifted the mirror up just enough to see the human smiling behind her,“Of course, who else will take me into the city. You’re still useful.”

Olivia blinked back in surprise, watching as Satya gracefully stood up and padded to her chests to examine her jewelry choices.

“I’m not sure if you’re learning sarcasm or not and it’s very confusing in the funniest way possible,” Olivia laughed.

Slipping on golden bangles, Satya propped the mirror up upon the chest once more to assist in putting in earrings and a small nose ring.

Olivia propped her chin onto her fist, jamming her elbow into her knee as she watched on,“I haven’t seen you this excited since I taught you how to set up your own wifi password.”

Satya sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly. “I haven’t been beyond my own temple in so long. I’m supposed to be a goddess of knowledge and yet... I know nothing,” she turned back to Olivia with a soft almost embarrassed smile.

“And to be quite honest, I miss human food.”

Olivia gulped, suddenly looking very nervous she scooted towards the exit slightly,“Human...Food?”

Satya’s jaw dropped in horror,”Wait...no I meant food made by humans not…not human food like...wait...”

She stumbled over her words, struggling to fix her mistake but stopped, once again finding a small smile tugging at the corner of Olivia’s lips. Her eyes narrowed sternly but that only made the human’s smile grow wider.

“You’re...joking again.”

“Yes, this time I actually am messing with you.”

She huffed, swiping her sari she shoved one end into her waist band,“You’re terrible.”

“I know” Olivia laughed, watching with a grin as the look was finally completed with a sheer teal sari over her shoulder and draped over her arm.

“Well?” Satya asked, twirling around once, looking down at herself and giving one last look in the mirror,”What do you think? Will this be alright for the modern world?”

Olivia didn’t mean for her voice to crack and squeak as she answered,”It’s fine!” she quickly coughed into her arm to regain control of her voice,”Yep, yeah just fine.”

The pillows were incredibly comfy Olivia struggled to stand at first but managed to get herself up,”I feel a little underdressed, you’re gonna turn heads but I have a feeling you already know that” she paused, a flash of realization striking her so hard she nearly fell back onto the pillows,”Oh my god if you learn how to do makeup you’ll doom us all.”

At this Satya laughed, flipping her sari over her other shoulder, flashing a smirk that made Olivia’s knees weak,“I’m aware, and that’s your problem. Now I’m quite hungry and food was promised. Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be safe!


	6. Shopping Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya reenters the human world of the 21st century but thankfully not much has changed.

**Ame help shes being so cute what do send help**

**Sorry mate Amelie is in the shower so you have me for your gay problems**

**Ohthankgod listen I think this is a date? I don’t know maybe not we didnt really discuss this being a date at all so its probably not but i think i really want it to be??? what should i do can i turn this into a date mid way through the day?? or is that weird? I feel like thats weird**

**Whoa whoa hold on pics first.**

* * *

* * *

Olivia stared at her phone for a moment, quietly biting her lip in contemplation as she glanced at her companion from the corner of her eye.

Satya was sitting beside her enjoying a second paper cone of Bhelpuri rice fresh from a street vendor with an utterly endearing smile on her face. Just as Olivia expected, the flavorful rice was better than eating people, who knew.

She had concerns about guiding the goddess through the thick jungle back into civilization, it usually took her hours of trudging through rough terrain though only through repetition had it become easier. But now Satya was wearing a beautiful sari with delicate sandals and jewels on her neck and wrists, very much not suitable for hiking.

As the two approached the torn chain link fence, one that Olivia usually had to squeeze through, with a simple nod Satya split the fence in half and pushed it aside.

Olivia stood by and watched in awe as Satya walked through the gate with ease, branches and shrubbery unnaturally bowing back, pulling away and creating a beautiful pathway that easily cut Olivia’s usual travel time in half.

Satya turned back, tilted her head curiously as Olivia remained frozen at the spectacle.

“Well? Are you coming? I believe you promised me food.”

Together the two walked on, the jungle was much more enjoyable without the hindrance of thick sticky mud and vines, even bugs seemed to be respecting Satya’s privacy. The path way before them continued to split and create a suitable walk way as they went and slowly closed up behind them, returning to its original state as if a literal goddess has not walked by. It was strange, an incredible show of power that Olivia had only really seen glimpses of.

But now nature itself was bending to Satya’s will, even as she talked excitedly about the plans she had for the day.

Much to Olivia’s it was absolutely adorable, listening intently with a goofy smile plastered on her face. Apparently Satya had been thinking about doing this for awhile, recalling places in town she had looked up online and wanted to see for herself.

Of course local cuisine but also temples still in use, libraries, markets, music - anything and everything she wanted to see experience herself. She had a lot to catch up on and there was only so much she could see and hear from a small screen in her lap.

Within an hour they approached the outskirts of the city and as if Olivia wasn’t already feeling smitten watching the goddess’ eyes widen in utter joy and let out a soft gasp of excitement and Olivia felt dizzy from the blood rushing to her head.

Satya fought to keep her composure, keeping herself upright and chin held high as she walked among the people for the first time in centuries. The crowded marketplace, much like the jungle, seemed to part for her, heads turning to catch a long glimpse of this gorgeous woman who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Olivia shook her head, carefully nudging Satya’s arm with her elbow and pointed to a nearby street vendor making rice. Her intense god like presence fell away instantly as she turned on her heel and ran for it.

And so here they were, sitting beneath a large colorful umbrella watching the market buzz with activity.

Satya busy enjoying herself, taking calculated spoonfuls of her snack and enjoying every bite while her eyes, wide with wonder, looked at everything she could possible see, trying to absorb it all.

Olivia returned to her phone, staring at the simple request once more.

Letting out a small puff of air, she turned back to her companion and scooted in closer,“Hey uh, I know you’ve been researching local things and history but by chance did you look up any current pop culture?”

Judging by the way that thin brow raised curiously Olivia was going to take that as a quiet no.

“Alright so we are gonna take a photo,” she stared, holding up her phone in front so Satya could see exactly what she was doing,”I know you’ve seen that from my phone, but the camera can be switched to front facing, like so.”

With a single tap the view on the phone switched from a view of her feet to suddenly their own faces staring back at them.

Satya’s head tilted, a slight smile forming on her face.

“How simple yet clever.”

“We call this style of photo taking ‘Selfies’, since, you know it’s a picture of yourself” she paused for a moment, her finger hovering over the button to capture the photo but hesitated,“Do...you wanna take one with me?”

Her eyes flashed with excitement, scooting in closer and holding her food in her lap she leaned in until their shoulders met.

Olivia couldn’t stop grinning even if she wanted to as she held her phone up ready to create her phone wallpaper for the rest of her life but as the two stared up at their own reflections she noticed Satya looked visibly confused.

“What should I do with my face?”

“Smile? I guess if you want to, or a silly face. Or we can be serious?”

The two women stared up at the phone, hesitation and embarrassment settling between them like a heavy fog, Olivia quickly decided to take one for the team.

“Ok I got one, wanna see me grow four chins?”

“Wha-”

Pulling her head back and lowering the camera, the skin beneath her chin folded over, creating an illusion of several new chins.

Olivia mashed the capture button nearly twenty times to collect the aftermath.

Of Satya’s eyes growing wide in surprise.

Olivia crossing her eyes and thus making the ethereal goddess of knowledge snort with laughter.

She quickly held a hand to her mouth and blushed with embarrassment.

Which made Olivia laugh hysterically.

Which made Satya laugh even harder.

It took a bit of shifting through them all but Olivia managed to find a single photo of the two sharing a laugh, wide smiles and bright eyes as Satya’s head leaned against Olivia’s shoulder as she tried to recompose herself. This one, she decided, was good to send but also to keep forever.

**Lena you gotta help me she’s so cute**

**Ohmygod you didnt tell me you were seeing a bollywood star what the fuck**

**IKNOW FUCKING HELP ME**

**Ame is back please hold**

**FUCKKKKKK**

Olivia quickly stashed her phone away as Satya’s finished her cone of rice and jumped to her feet. She was ready to continue on with her journey among the people and started with a deadly serious expression on her face as she pointed straight ahead where a cart of jewelry was being sold.

“What the lady wants the lady gets!” Olivia laughed, pulling out her wallet.

It wasn’t very often she was given a chance to splurge with all of her dirty black market money, the funds were usually spent on upgrading new tech which could be both for work and pleasure but more often than not it was spent on travel expenses from place to place to the next job.

So Olivia had no problem spending more than necessary for the goddess, especially after the way her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Her wallet was going to be sad by the end of this trip but it would be worth it. With each bag she found herself carrying on behalf of the goddess she couldn’t help but smile.

Jewelry, beautiful saris, new sandals and other trinkets Satya carefully examined for perfection, craftsmanship and obviously symmetry. Which made the shopping experience three times longer than it normally would but Olivia was patient as Satya took her time inspecting each object. But when she made up her mind there was no going back, nodding her head she would look back at her guide with a determined look on her face.

“This. I want this”

Olivia already had her wallet out,“You got it.”

_I wonder if this is what a sugar daddy is like?_

Satya had every intention of going to every single cart regardless of how big or interesting and purchasing something from each but luckily her attention was stolen away by live street music. Olivia sighed in relief, finding a spot to sit down and put the bags down while Satya stood in the crowd to watch.

In this moment of reprieve Olivia grabbed her phone, noticing too late that her sister had replied to her cries for help some time ago.

**I’m not going to lie. That is the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life and you are royally fucked.**

Not that is was very helpful but Olivia smiled and shook her head.

Satya was having a good time and that was all that mattered.

“It’s been so long and yet I feel as though very little has changed,” Satya commented quietly as they continued to walk through the market, her eyes scanning the streets full of motorized vehicles but the farmers walking with oxen and the long strands of colorful banners and flags above them brought a smile to her face,”It’s nice, I feel as though too drastic of a change would be difficult to comprehend for me.”

She paused a moment, thinking on her words and actions before hesitantly reaching up and placing a hand on Olivia’s shoulder,“Thank you Olivia, for all of this.”

Olivia froze up, still keeping in pace as they slowly made their way out of the market but momentarily forgot to breathe at the surprise show of affection. Heat shot to her face, burning her ears, it was nothing but the smallest touch but Olivia couldn’t help the small sheepish smile from her face.

“Y-yeah of course!” she laughed it off as Satya pulled her hand away,”So uh, what’s next? You wanted to see the library or something right?”

“Yes, there is only so much I can see online. It’s easy to contort and twist information but at the source? I want to see what is left of me but more importantly it’s terribly loud out here,” she huffed in annoyance,”That most definitely has not changed.”

“No wonder you live in that jungle, well my hotel isn’t far and it has a pretty nice view of the city. Also it would be a good place to drop off your stuff,” she forced out a wide smile while lifting her arms to emphasize the many bags hanging from her grasp.

It took a short trip on a bike taxi, which Satya was hesitant about, she had seen such technology from a small screen and understood how it function but it was her first time seeing a motorized vehicle up close and ride in one. But powered through, her stone face refusing to show any fear though she immediately looped her arm through Olivia’s and held her close as they began to move and drive into the street, joining the stream of traffic through the city.

Satya quickly got used to the loud engine, though kept Olivia in a tight hold as she leaned her head outwards, watching the city go by as they went.

The hotel Olivia was staying in wasn’t grand by any means, the entire building was four floors tall and relied heavily on the nearby markets and tourists trap for revenue but Olivia purposely chose this place in case she needed to hide and keep a low profile.

However in the long run it ended up being the best for Satya as she experienced an elevator for the first time which yielded a similar result as the bike taxi. A straight face but a tight arm looped around Olivia like a safety net.

“It’s not much,” she started, unlocking the door and gently nudging it open with her foot to allow Satya in first,”But you know if you wanna take a seat and relax you can before we head out again.”

By the time she closed the door and placed the bags aside she found Satya already out on the balcony.

A gentle breeze brushed her long hair and sari slightly as she stared off into the distance where civilization met the jungle. A bustling city of hundreds of voices calling out to each other, the honking of cars and scooters all seemed so distant as Satya quietly grasped the metal railing and looked over it all in quiet awe.

Olivia quickly pulled out her phone and sent her sister a reply hours late.

**Youre right**

**Im so fucked**

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  A big thank to Nabulos for being my Indian research assistant  
> And of course Nox for editing!
> 
> This was a Patreon only story I started nearly a year ago, doing this and Huntress at the same time. Because I'm crazy. Anywho I think it's time to show it off a little bit for now.  
> Hope you enjoy my take on another favorite ship of mine.


End file.
